Ready To Love
by jusshilov
Summary: Butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian dan kejujuran untuk membuat persahabatan menjadi cinta.


Terinspirasi dari Film When Harry Met Sally, one of the best rom-com movie ever.

Watch it, I enjoy this film so much

Pairing : Junmyeon/Kyungsoo, side: Yixing/Baekhyun.

Rating: PG-13

Butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian dan kejujuran untuk membuat persahabatan menjadi cinta.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya memasuki gedung apartemen mewah di pusat kota Seoul. Langkahnya mengikuti seseorang yang baru dikenalnya sejam yang lalu. Junmyeon menekan tombol lift dan memasukinya di ikuti Kyungsoo, setelah pintu lift tertutup dia menekan tombol menuju lantai 12. " Junmyeon shii, sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah mau menampungku untuk sementara" kata Kyungsoo lagi, untuk entah keberapa kali.

" Tidak masalah. Aku dengan senang hati membantumu, teman Chanyeol adalah temanku juga. Lagipula mempunyai teman untuk sementara pasti menyenangkan" Junmyeon memberikan senyum manisnya.

_Seminggu lalu.._

"Kyungsoo ya, setelah sampai di Seoul kau akan tinggal dimana?" suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya.

Seminggu lagi Kyungsoo akan pindah ke Seoul untuk bekerja di sana sebagai perawat di sana.

"Belum ku pikirkan. Kenapa?"

" Aku kira kau akan tinggal dengan Baekhyun di Seoul. Tapi dia bilang dia akan tinggal sementara dengan kakaknya di sana. Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau harus ke sana dalam waktu seminggu."

Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa dia hanya memiliki waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke Seoul, dan dia belum memiliki tempat tinggal di sana. "Aku belum tau! Bodoh sekali!"

"yeah, aku tau kau bodoh. Hey hey, aku punya solusi. Kau mau?"

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Dengar. Aku memiliki sepupu di Seoul, kalau kau mau aku bisa memintanya membantumu. Dia baik kok. Bagaimana?"

"Tidakkah itu merepotkan?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia baik. Tenanglah. Aku tak ingin teman baikku jadi gelandangan di Seoul."

Tiga hari kemudian Chanyeol mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan.

_From: Giant Chanyeol_

_Hyung ku mau membantumu, dia juga akan menjemputmu di stasiun Seoul. Ini nomor yang bisa di hubungi. 010XXXXXXXXX, namanya Junmyeon hyung. Baik baiklah kalian, ^^ Good luck buddy!_

Kyungsoo bersyukur dan membalas

_To: Giant Chanyeol_

_Terima kasih banyak! I'll do my best_.

Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Baekhyun menuju Seoul. Baekhyun telah di jemput terlebih dahulu oleh kakak dan iparnya di stasiun. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di bangku stasiun. Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan ke Junmyeon shii bahwa dia telah sampai di Seoul. Kemudian ponselnya bordering, dari Junmyeon shii. Kyungsoo pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo, Kyungsoo shii. Maafkan aku karena terlambat, jalanan agak macet disini. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Kau tak keberatan kan menungguku sebentar lagi?" untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara indah itu. Pengucapannya indah dan dewasa.

" Tak papa Junmyeon shii. Anda sudah mau direpotkan dengan menjemputku. Terima kasih" kata Kyungsoo, berusaha sopan.

"Tidak repot kok. Akan ku hubungi lagi jika aku sudah sampai. Sabarlah menungguku. Jangan kabur" Junmyeon sedikit menggoda. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan tawa .

Junmyeon adalah pria akhir 20an yang sangat tampan di mata Kyungsoo. Seorang akuntan di perusahaan internasional di Seoul. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Junmyeon begitu hangat menyambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dan membantunya membawa kopernya menuju mobil Junmyeon (mobil miliknya Audi! Audi! Jerit kyungsoo dalam hati).

"Karena jalanan agak macet saat ini, mungkin kita akan sampai ke apartemenku sejam lagi" kata Junmyeon.

Apartemen Junmyeon adalah apartemen mewah dan luas. Dan untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di sini.

Mata Kyungsoo berkeliling melihat tempat tinggal barunya, dan dia menghela napas.

Well, terkadang apartemen mewah seharusnya memiliki pemilik yang lebih rapi..

Bak cuci piring penuh dengan piring dan gelas kotor, tempat sampah sudah penuh dan tumpukan baju tergeletak sembarangan. Benar benar apartemen bujangan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di antara kesibukan mereka sebagai perawat. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka di Seoul.

" ku rasa aku harus pindah, Kyungsoo ya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedang mencari iklan apartemen yang kira kira cocok untuknya di koran.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan kakak dan iparku"

"Apa mereka memperlakukan mu dengan tidak baik?"

"Tentu saja mereka baik, mereka manis dan mesra. Sampai aku tak tahan melihatnya"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menyesap kopi panas miliknya.

"aku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena pengantin baru itu. Suara mereka saat bercinta masih terngiang di telinga ku. Dan pagi ini aku melihat mereka keluar dari kamar mandi bersama. Ini membuatku agak trauma ketika mandi pagi ini. Tolong aku Kyungsoo yaa"

" Bagaimana kalau kita sharing apartemen Baekkie? Kau mau?"

"kau akan pindah dari apartemen milik saudara Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dan merepotkan Junmyeon hyung terus menerus. Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal"

"Apa kau juga tidak kuat tinggal bersamanya? Dia menyebalkan ya?"

"Dia baik, yah.. aku kan tidak enak kalau aku tinggal menumpang terus. Lagi pula ada beberapa kebiasaanya yang membuatku kesal"

Kyungsoo ingat betul ketika tiba tiba Junmyeon kesakitan di bagian perut, ternyata dia memiliki masalah perut yang tidak memperbolehkan dia minum kopi dan soda ("Jauhi minuman ini mulai sekarang! Atau kau akan kesakitan seumur hidup!" Ancam Kyungsoo – dan ternyata Junmyeon masih sering mencuri kesempatan untuk minum kopi ketika Kyungsoo tidak tahu-) atau kebiasaan Junmyeon menumpuk kotoran seperti piring, baju dan sampah take out, atau ketika Junmyeon mewarnai kemeja putihnya karena dia mencucinya dengan pakaian berwarna ("Pisahkan!" perintah Kyungsoo)

"terkadang dia benar benar membuatku sakit kepala" kata Kyungsoo yang di sambut tawa Baekhyun

"Kau memperhatikannya"

"itu kebiasaan kita sebagai perawat, Baekhyun. Merawat dan memperhatikan"

" well, okay"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pindah seminggu kemudian. Mereka berbagi apartemen sederhana yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"aku akan mampir jika ada waktu luang, Junmyeon shii. Jangan minum soda dan kopi lagi. Ini perintah, jangan karena tak ada yang mengawasimu kau akan minum soda dan kopi lagi. Oh, pisahkan pakaian putih dan berwarna ketika mencuci, ingat itu" itu adalah pesan Kyungsoo di hari perpisahan yang di jawab dengan tawa dan pelukan hangat dari Junmyeon.

Musim berganti dan tahun berlalu. Kesibukan mereka seperti telah menelan janji Kyungsoo untuk menjenguk Junmyeon ketika luang.

_Dua tahun kemudian.._

"apa ini? Tidak! Taruh lagi! Kita tidak membutuhkan tambahan saus pedas di dapur kita, Kyungsoo"

"ini akan enak sekali untuk membuat bibimbap" kata Kyungsoo

"Kita punya stok saus pedas untuk setahun, jadi taruh lagi barang itu"

" Baekkie…"

" hanya kau yang doyan makanan pedas, aku tidak! Hentikan mata memohon itu Kyungsoo. Itu tidak akan berhasil."

Mereka sedang berbelanja bulanan di sebuah supermarket di dekat apartemen mereka. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali saus pedas itu.

"Apa lagi yang kita butuhkan… tissue toilet, shampoo untukku, dan sayur.. oh, lihat buah semangka sedang diskon!" kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat kearah semangka. Kyungsoo mendorong troli belanja nya ke bagian sayuran segar menyusul Baekhyun.

Namun ketika sedang berusaha menyusul Baekhyun, dia tak sengaja menyenggol orang yang tiba tiba muncul dari bagian minuman. "Ah, maaf. Maaf." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menolong orang yang ditabrak olehnya.

"Tak papa, aku baik baik saja. Aku juga yang salah" kata pria itu. Suara yang tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

"Junmyeon shii?"

"uh?" Junmyeon mendongak. Di sambut oleh dua mata besar Kyungsoo. "hi, Kyungsoo shii" Junmyeon menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

Ditangan Junmyeon yang kiri ada dua kaleng kopi siap minum. Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak senang. " untuk siapa kopi itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon melirik ke tangannya yang menggenggam dua kaleng kopi. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk siapa, Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Nyali Junmyeon menciut. "Untukku"

" Kau tidak boleh minum kopi dan soda"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" kembalikan" dan Junmyeon menurut.

"Kau tetap galak seperti dulu, Kyungsoo shii. Kau bahkan langsung memarahiku setelah kita dua tahun tidak bertemu. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku"

"melihat bahwa kau disini dan tampak sehat, kabarmu seharusnya baik baik saja. Kecuali jika aku menemukan mu setelah kau meminum kopi itu"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. "yeah, kau masih ingat aku tidak boleh minum soda dan kopi"

"uhum.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil sedikit mengangguk, ketika tiba tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"hey Kyungsoo, semua belanjaan kita sudah lengkap" kata Baekhyun.

" Ah, baiklah. Ayo ke kasir. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Junmyeon shii"

"Mampirlah jika sempat. Kau kan berjanji akan menjengukku" kata Junmyeon. "emm… Sabtu ini kau ada acara? Aku akan mampir ke sana"

Junmyeon memberikan tanda jempol ke atas.

"aku sudah bilang, salad disini yang paling enak" kata Junmyeon ketika sedang lunch dengan Kyungsoo di hari Rabu yang cerah.

"lain kali aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menjual pizza paling enak" kata Kyungsoo sambil menikmati saladnya.

"baiklah"

Sejak pertemuan mereka lagi, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dekat, hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu untuk makan bersama. Mereka bercerita tentang apapun. Mulai dari stress Junmyeon karena pekerjaan ("ambil cuti dan berliburlah" kata Kyungsoo) atau cerita Kyungsoo tentang pasien pasiennya( "nenek ini ingin aku menikahi cucunya. Padahal cucunya masih berusia 6 tahun!")

Ini menbuat Kyungsoo bahagia, karena biasanya hanya Baekhyun yang selalu menemaninya kemana mana, sekarang Kyungsoo memiliki teman lain yang menemaninya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"iya. Dia teman yang baik"

"Kurasa ini tidak hanya sebagai teman"

"hanya teman, Baekki"

"Kau tidak akan cemburu jika dia dekat dengan orang lain?"

"Nope"

"Kyungsoo, berapa lama kau single. Apa kau tidak bisa menbedakan rasa suka pada sahabat dan rasa suka yang "mengairahkan"?"

" Baekhyun, ini serius. Kami hanya teman"

" oh, well. Terserah" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Merasa konyol karena kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya.

" kau kelihatan sangat bahagia akhir akhir ini, Junmyeon shii" kata Yixing dengan logat khasnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon kepada rekan kerjanya yang berasal dari Cina.

" iya. Wajahmu seolah olah bersinar. Apakah sedang jatuh cinta?"

"tidak. Tidak"

"di usia seperti kita sudah wajar jika memikirkan masa depan. Aaa… aku juga ingin segera memiliki keluarga sendiri" Yixing kembali melihat ke arah komputernya. Dan ucapannya terbawa kealam pikiran Junmyeon.

" Apakah 31 itu sudah tua?" tanya Junmyeon kepada Kyungsoo ketika mereka menikmati pizza.

" tua untuk apa?" Kyungsoo masih focus melahap pizza di di depannya.

" usia untuk menikah"

" kenapa tiba tiba kau berpikir tentang pernikahan, hyung?"

" kau masih 27 tahun. Mungkin merasa belum perlu memikirkannya. Tapi mungkin benar aku seharusnya mulai mencari pasangan yang serius. Tapi aku payah sekali dalam urusan seperti ini"

"lalu?" tiba tiba saja napsu makan Kyungsoo menghilang

"bantu aku mencari pasangan"

Kyungsoo akhirnya membawa Baekhyun untuk percobaan pertama mencarikan pasangan bagi Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon juga membawa Yixing menemaninya ("hey, aku tak mau sementara kalian ngobrol aku justru sendirian, bawa temanmu!" protes Kyungsoo. " Baiklah, aku akan bawa Yixing")

"Yixing, ini Kyungsoo. Dan di sebelahnya adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Kyungsoo" Junmyeon memperkenalkan mereka pada Yixing.

"Baekhyun, ini Junmyeon dan Yixing."

" Senang berkenalan dengan anda Junmyeon shii. Kyungsoo selalu bercerita tentang an.. aduh"

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Baekhyun di bawah meja.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Yixing yang menunjukkan wajah panic.

"tidak apa apa. Tenang saja"

"kau tampak kesakitan"

"aku baik baik saja"

"ehem.. jadi Baekhyun, Junmyeon hyung ini adalah orang yang pintar. Dia lulusan dari Universitas K sebagai lulusan terbaik di jurusannya. Hobinya saja membaca dan golf." Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan

"benarkah Junmyeon shii? Aku senang bernyanyi dan bisa hapkido. Kyungsoo juga senang bernyanyi. Kami kadang berduet di karaoke"

"kapan kapan aku juga ingin bergabung berkaraoke dengan kalian. Atau mungkin mendengar kalian bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Yixing. Dia pandai bermain alat music"

Kelihatannya berjalan dengan baik.

"Yixing bisa bermain banyak alat. Dia belajar otodidak" lanjut Junmyeon.

" ah, benarkah Yixing shii? Keren sekali. Kau mau mengajariku?"

Eh.. kok terasa aneh..

" tentu saja Baekhyun shii. Dengan senang hati"

"kapan kau bisa mulai mengajariku?"

Eh?

"ketika weekend kantor kami libur, jadi ku rasa aku luang"

"baiklah, setiap weekend aku akan datang belajar padamu. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Dan kencan mencari jodoh bagi Junmyeon di akhiri dengan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon saling pandang sedangkan Baekhyun dan Yixing mempersiapkan kencan akhir pekan mereka. Baekhyun dan Yixing pamit terlebih dulu ("aku mau mencari gitar untuk belajar, kau tau gitar yang bagus kan Yixing shii" dan mereka pergi menggunakan taksi)

Sorry, Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat lewat bibirnya. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum. "Kencannya berhasil kok. Hanya saja bukan untuk kita. Lihat betapa manisnya mereka" Junmyeon merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Yeah, setidaknya teman kita bahagia" kata Kyungsoo, wajahnya panas memerah.

"Junmyeon shii tidak marah kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada malam harinya.

"tidak. Junmyeon hyung tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dia bahkan berkata kalian manis"

"Kyungsoo ya, kapan kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri?"

"perasaan apa?"

"perasaanmu pada Junmyeon shii, kau tahu apa maksudku"

"tidak ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman. Bagiku dia sama berharganya seperti persahabatan kita."

"karena status "sahabat" inikah kau tidak mau mengakui perasaan cinta mu?"

"aku takut jika perasaan cinta padanya justru merusak persahabatan kami"

"bagaimana jika itu justru membuat hubungan kalian makin indah?"

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, Baekhyun"

"terserah padamu, asal jangan menyesal nanti"

Malam itu Kyungsoo menangis dan tertidur.

Dua minggu kemudian Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia dan Yixing resmi berkencan. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo ikut bahagia.

Sebulan kemudian Baekhyun mengirim pesan

_From: Baekkie_

_Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku menginap di tempat Yixing hyung._

_To: Baekkie_

_Aku shift malam. Aku juga tidak pulang, menginap di rumah sakit. Happy Sexy Time ^3^_

_From : Baekkie_

_Brengsek_

Kyungsoo tertawa membaca jawaban Baekhyun. Dia sedang memasukkan tas dan handphonenya ke loker ketika seorang perawat mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo shii, setelah ini kau bisa bantu aku menangani pasien yang baru saja masuk? Dia kecelakaan karena naik motor dan lengannya patah" kata perawat senior, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau datang sendirian Junmyeon?"tanya seorang pria di ruang gantinya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajak seorang teman menonton musical ini, tapi dia shift malam dan tidak bisa ikut"

"alah, bilang saja kau single. Kau ku beri dua tiket gratis agar kau berkencan"

Junmyeon tertawa. "kau memang teman yang baik Jonghyun"

"tentu saja, aku juga tidak ingin teman bodohku single terus. Makanya aku memberiku tiket gratis musical yang kumainkan. Dan kau malah tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Ah, itu lawan mainku di musical ini. Kenalkan.."

End part 1

Part 2

Namanya Kris, dia tinggi, tampan dan keren. Dia dulu mantan pasien Kyungsoo yang kemudian menjadi teman dan sekarang adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. –atau entah bagaimana ceritanya. Junmyeon tidak peduli ketika Yixing dan Baekhyun bercerita-. Dengan tampilan fisik yang sempurna, (Junmyeon merasa bahwa dia juga tidak kalah tampan, hanya kalah tinggi) tidak salah jika banyak manusia tertarik pada Kris. Auranya mengintimidasi dengan cara yang aneh. Seolah olah sulit didekati, tapi justru itu yang membuat orang orang ingin mendekat.

Dan yang paling membuat Junmyeon kesal adalah cara Kris memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Kris menjaga Kyungsoo seolah olah Kyungsoo adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Dia begitu melindungi Kyungsoo dan seolah olah perlindungan Junmyeon tidak diperlukan lagi.

Baiklah, Junmyeon mengakui dia cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

Namanya Chen. Kyungsoo merasa dia jauh lebih imut dan lucu daripada Chen, namun Chen ini tau bagaimana beraegyo dan membuat orang orang gemas padanya. Hal yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia juga sangat sopan dan jujur. Tau bagaimana merebut hati orang dengan sikapnya.

Dan hal yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah Junmyeon seolah olah jatuh kepada charisma seorang Chen. Chen begitu menghormati Junmyeon, dia menegur dan bukan memarahi Junmyeon. Dia juga perhatian dan sabar. –atau apalah, Kyungsoo tidak peduli ketika Baekhyun dan Yixing berpendapat- (Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa dia galak).

Baiklah, Kyungsoo mengakui dia cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

" aku tidak suka pada Chen" Kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Setelah 5 bulan berkencan, Yixing memutuskan untuk melamar Baekhyun (yang diterima Baekhyun dengan uraian airmata di restoran, menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo semalaman dan mata bengkaknya membuat khawatir pasien rumah sakit. "Hey, itu hari yang bahagia dalam hidupku. Wajar aku menangis". Kyungsoo akan mengingat ini untuk mengejek Baekhyun sampai tua)

Dan ini adalah pesta pertunangan mereka bersama saudara dan teman di apartemen Baekhyun dan Yixing yang baru.

"dia baik dan sangat cute. Kau cemburu saja karena dia adalah pacar Junmyeon"

"ck.. untuk apa aku cemburu. Aku membawa pacarku, Kris, yang menawan ke sini"

"Kris sangat tampan!"

"Hey, kau sudah bertunangan, jangan melirik yang lain"

"Tidak. Playboy bukan tipeku. Lihat saja Kyungsoo. Kris di kelilingi mahkluk mahkluk cantik. Aku masih heran kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengannya"

"Aku juga bertanya tanya. Kuharap dia tidak memainkanku" Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Apakah aku salah menjalin hubungan dengannya Baekhyun? Bukankah dia terlalu sempurna di luar? Dan entah kenapa walau dia begitu sempurna, hatiku masih saja milik orang lain"

"itu pointnya, Kyungsoo ya. Walau Kris tampan, hatimu tetap saja diisi oleh Junmyeon bodoh. Kau tidak merasa begitu? "

"pemilik hatiku sedang berkencan dengan seorang actor musical, yang sangat berbakat, dan terkenal" gumam Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun membesar, "oh my god. Chen is Chen?! The famous musical actor?! Oh my god!" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas champagne nya dan berbalik. "Bye Kyungsoo, aku akan minta Chen untuk foto bareng dan minta tanda tangan"

"What the f…"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau Kris itu sangat seram?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing.

"dia tidak seram, Junmyeon. Dia hanya, misterius? In a good way"

"tidak, dia mengintimidasi"

"untuk apa cemburu pada Kris? Kau ini seperti bocah saja. Berhentilah menjadi anak kecil. Dia pacar Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan yang lebih, emm.. normal? Lihatlah Yixing. Kris seperti raksasa di sebelah Kyungsoo"

"dank au lebih cocok karena kalian sama sama.. ehmm… mini? Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tau perasaanmu kan. Seharusnya kau ungkapkan dari dulu, lakukan segera sebelum kau menyesal"

"ketika orang yang ingin ku cintai sedang berkencan dengan seorang raksasa tampan? No!"

"Junmyeon, the brave one gets the beauty. And you are a loser in this case. Dan kau tahu, jangan menyakiti orang lain karena kebodohanmu. Kurasa Chen tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah padanya?"

Junmyeon menciut.

Junmyeon putus dengan Chen dua minggu kemudian. Tidak ada air mata di perpisahan mereka. Junmyeon benar benar menyesal karena seolah olah telah memanfaatkan Chen. " Aku tahu di hatimu tidak pernah ada aku. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menjadi beban bagimu". Chen memeluk Junmyeon untuk terakhir kali dengan senyuman. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada orang sepengertian Chen di dunia ini?

Kyungsoo merasa banyak hal berubah dalam hubungannya dengan Kris beberapa bulan ini. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Kris senang sekali memberinya rangkaian bunga setiap mereka bertemu. namun ini tidak bisa membuat perasaan kesal Kyungsoo hilang karena Kris terlambat hampir dua jam untuk makan malam di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlambat lagi Kris, ini sudah yang ke lima kali dalam dua minggu ini"

Kris memberikan rangkaian bunga di tangannya pada Kungsoo. "maafkan aku sayang. Semoga bunga ini bisa menyampaikan rasa penyesalanku"

"Kris, rayuan seperti ini tidak akan meluluhkan hatiku, kau berubah akhir akhir ini"

"apa kau marah padaku?" dia memberikan senyum nya kepada Kyungsoo

"aku sedang kesal. Jadi tolong jangan buat aku semakin kesal. Cukup akui bahwa kau terlambat dan berjanji jangan terlambat lagi untuk kencan kita"

"aku akan berusaha sayangku" Kris mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggungnya. "maafkan aku" dan dengan itu Kyungsoo luluh.

"kau akan menemaniku ke acara pernikahan Baekhyun kan? Bulan depan" kata Kyungsoo sambil menghangatkan kembali makan malam mereka.

"aku usahakan ya"

Kris tidak bisa datang menemani Kyungsoo dengan berbagai alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo lelah mendengarnya. Kyungsoo bisa mencium bau parfum lain yang melekat di kemeja Kris ketika mereka berbaring bersama ketika melihat televisi. Kyungsoo cukup yakin Kris berselingkuh. Namun dia seolah olah tutup mata.

Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Yixing adalah keindahan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat pancaran cinta di mata Baekhyun, kebahagiaan yang tidak ada bandingnya. Yixing juga terlihat sangat tampan, dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Seolah olah hanya Baekhyun yang mampu dia lihat.

Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kurang nyaman –atau panic, atau gugup? Entahlah- adalah Junmyeon yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Menjadi best man Yixing. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan suit. Senyumnya seolah oleh membutakan mata Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo seolah olah minta keluar karena berdetak terlalu cepat, wajahnya pun memerah ketika Junmyeon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau kelihatan menawan Kyungsoo" kata Junmyeon.

"thanks. Kau juga"

"mana Kris?" tanya Junmyeon, seolah olah memancing Kyungsoo untuk bercerita tentang hubungannya.

"Sibuk. Dia tidak bisa datang" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh."

"HYUUUUUUNGGGGGG!" tiba tiba saja suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan kaku itu.

"Junmyeon hyung!" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Junmyeon. "lama tak bertemu hyung. Sudah berapa tahun ya? 2?" Chanyeol memberikan senyum sumringahnya.

"kau klihatan sehat Chanyeollie" Junmyeon menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Kyungsoo yaa" sekarang giliran tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Kau sehat kan"

"Tentu Yeol, tentu saja aku sehat"

"Kau kelihatan kurusan. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau tidak sekurus ini"

" itu setahun lalu, Yeol. Jadi agak kurus bukan berarti aku tidak sehat"

"ah iya juga. Hey hyung. Ayo kita ngobrol sebentar" Chanyeol menarik tangan Junmyeon, menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti kedua sosok itu yang menjauh.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku luar dan mukanya mulai memerah, dia mabuk. Kyungsoo sedang menikmati gelas champagne nya yang kelima (atau enam? Kyungsoo sudah tak ingat lagi) ketika Junmyeon mendekatinya. Junmyeon mengambil gelas dari tangan Kyungsoo, " berhentilah. Kau sudah mabuk"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Matanya tidak focus lagi. "Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini. Di sini kan sepi" menginvansi personal space Kyungsoo

"Apa pedulimu? Pergi sana" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Junmyeon.

"kau ini kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau kelihatan kesal. Ini hari pernikahan sahabatmu. Kau seharusnya berbahagia juga"

"Aku bahagia kok. Melihat Baekkie bahagia aku juga senang"

"tapi kau kelihatan kesal sekarang"

"iya aku kesal. Aku kesal sekali karena ada kamu, Junmyeon. Dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"tidak ada. Kau cukup berdiri, terlihat menawan dan itu sudah cukup membuatku lupa nernapas. Dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena hal itu"

"bolehkah aku marah padamu karena telah membuatku patah hati dan putus asa, Kyungsoo?"

" Tidak! Ohh Junmyeon.. aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, yang anehnya tidak ku ajak berbicara akhir akhir ini. Aku bahkan tidak peduli ketika aku tau kemungkinan Kris berselingkuh, hanya karena aku butuh pelarian dari perasaan cinta ini. Aku membenci diriku yang selalu menyiksa diri sendiri. Dan kenapa kau disini? Being awesome beside me. Memperhatikan ku disaat seharusnya kau bisa ngobrol dengan yang lain di dalam sana. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau meninggalkan mu sendirian. Kyungsoo ayo ku antar kau pulang" dia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha mengbuatnya berdiri.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo menampik tangan Junmyeon. "setelah itu aku akan sendirian di sana"

"aku sudah bilang aku tak akan membiarkan mu sendirian"

Junmyeon membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Diusapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak tidak sadar. "Istirahatlah" kata Junmyeon. Dia berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Bergerak menjadi posisi duduk.

"pulang. Aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang sebelum Kris datang"

"katamu kau tak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian"

"eh? Baiklah. Aku akan disini sampai Kris pulang"

"dia tidak akan pulang" Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. "dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengingatku lagi sekarang. Dia hanya pulang karena barang barangnya ada disini"

"Kyungsoo.."

"jangan, jangan merasa kasihan padaku. Aku yang membuat diriku sendiri menderita"

Junmyeon berjalan mendekati ranjang, dan duduk di tepinya. " aku tak tak tahu apakah aku memanfaatkan dirimu yang sedang mabuk, tapi.. aku ingin" dan Junmyeon pun menutup jarak diantara bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo merasa ini benar, ini nyata dan nikmat. Dia menyambut gerakan bibir Junmyeon, seolah olah hidupnya bergantung pada ciuman panas ini. Tangannya meraih leher Junmyeon, tubuhnya ingin sedekat mungkin dengan tubuh pria itu. Malam itu mereka berbagi gairah, berbagi cinta dan kepuasan.

Kyungsoo hanya mendapati sisi ranjang di sampingnya kosong ketika pagi menjelang.

Junmyeon telah pergi sebelum dia bangun. Dalam kesendiriannya dia menangis. Semua yang dikatakan Junmyeon hanya kebohongan.

Sudah seminggu Junmyeon berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria muda itu.

" dimana dia?!" Junmyeon melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju pintu kamarnya.

Junmyeon mencari ketempat kerja Kyungsoo, namun teman perawatnya tidak mau membantu. Dia berusaha datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo, dan tidak ada respon ketika dia mengetuk pintu. Dia merasa benar benar ditinggalkan saat ini.

Ditinggalkan? Dia merasa bersalah ketika dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Dia pergi sebelum matahari terbit, meninggalkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang tanpa berpamitan atau pesan.

Dia ingkar janji, dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian namun apa buktinya? Dia pergi subuh itu.

Namun itu tidak tanpa alasan, Kyungsoo masih berstatus pacar Kris. Dan Junmyeon merasa seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Walau Kyungsoo telah mengaku bahwa dia lebih mencintai Junmyeon daripada Kris, ini tetap terasa tidak benar.

Junmyeon akhir bertanya tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Junmyeon sudah putus asa harus bertanya kemana lagi. Junmyeon tidak langsung bertanya pada Baekhyunkarena dia tau pria itu tidak akan member informasi apapun jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya diam. Dan memang benar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "dia belum ingin bertemu siapa pun. Berilah dia waktu. Dia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris. Dia kacau"

"karena itu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ku mohon Baekhyun" tetap saja Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Junmyeon menanyakan mu terus Kyungsoo ya" kata Baekhyun di seberang telepon.

"biarkan saja"

"sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi?"

"aku tidak bersembunyi"

"kau menghindar"

"aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kyungsoo.. bicaralah dengannya. Kasihan dia"

"tidak mau. Aku baru saja menikmati status singleku"

"kau sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Kau sedang menipu dirimu sendiri"

"sok tahu"

" tidak, aku memang tahu" Baekhyun menghela napas.

"hey, kau tahukan aka ada pesta akhir tahun untuk pegawai rumah sakit"

"aku tidak mau pergi. Aku akan ambil shift yang bertabrakan dengan pesta bodoh itu"

"yah! Kau harus datang. Anggap saja untuk bersenang senang. Menghilangkan stress"

"nope"

"Kyungsoo, jika kau tidak datang, aku akan ajak Junmyeon menemuimu saat ini juga"

"aku tidak akan membukakan pintu"

"aku masih menyimpan kunci apartemen kita"

"shit!"

"yeah, you too'

Kyungsoo masih mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kris empat hari lalu.

Kris berkata "aku mencintai orang lain. Dia jauh lebih menarik dari mu. She give me wild sexs"

"yeah, I bet she is a whore who spread her legs for other jerks like you. She knows how to make you feel the pleasure from other guy, you dick"

"fuck!"

"well, Kris. Aku tidak pernah benar benar mencintaimu. So bye"

Kyungsoo tidak mengalami patah hati dengan Kris. Namun dia merasakan sakitnya di khianati. Walau kebohongan Junmyeon jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Pesta bodoh yang membosankan. Kyungsoo mengambil segelas cocktail. Dia sedang menghindari rayuan seorang dokter muda. Siapa namanya tadi.. Minseok, Minhyeok? Terserah lah

Baekhyun yang datang ditemani Yixing mendekati Kyungsoo. Wajah Baekhyun agak sedikit pucat.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Maaf tapi aku agak tidak enak badan, dan aku entah kenapa keramaian ini menbuatku pusing dan mual. Aku akan pulang bersama Yixing. Kau nikmati pesta ini tanpa kami ya"

"Hey, kau yang memaksaku datang. Kenapa kau langsung pulang. Baekhyun? Kau sedang hamil?"

"Entahlah, aku belum periksa. Tapi aku benar benar harus pulang Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "pulanglah. Istirahatlah dirumah. Aku tidak apa apa sendirian"

"terima kasih"

Dimobil Baekhyun meminta Yixing menelpon Junmyeon. "Suruh Junmyeon kemari. Suruh dia menyusul Kyungsoo ke pesta itu"

"Eh, apa chagi? Kau yakin" tanya Yixing. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo tidak akan tega marah pada ku dalam keadaan sakit. Suruh Junmyeon jangan berbuat tolol lagi"

Yixing mengangguk, tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Kyungsoo ingin segera pulang. Dia ingin segera lepas dari pesta ini. Setelah menghabiskan cocktail nya, dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun sepertinya dia melihat sosok Junmyeon di depannya. Oh tidak, itu benar benar Junmyeon. Baekhyun sialan.

Kyungsoo menbalik arah. Namun dia tau Junmyeon telah mengenali tubuh kecilnya. Tangannya di pegang oleh Junmyeon, membuatnya berbalik badan.

"Kyungsoo, hei.."

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon.

"lepas"

"tidak, aku tidak akan mau melepaskanmu lagi"

"bohong! Sekarang lepas kan tanganku Junmyeon shii"

Junmyeon justru menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"dengan begini kau tak akan lepas. Ayo ikuti aku" Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mengajaknya keluar, menuju mobilnya.

Di tempat parkir akhirnya Junmyeon melepaskan Kyungsoo di sebelah pintu mobilnya.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo. Kumohon dengarkan penjelasan ku"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sia sia jika dia kabur sekarang. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan mu hari itu. Maaf karena aku mengingkari perkataanku. Saat itu aku merasa seperti menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubunganmu dengan orang itu" Junmyeon enggan menyebut nama Kris, " aku berusaha menghubungimu setelah itu, tapi seolah olah kau hilang, tak terjangkau olehku. Kemudian aku tau dari Baekhyun bahwa kau sudah sendiri."

Junmyeon menghela nafas dalam dan menyatakan perasaannya," aku bbahagia kau telah sendiri, dan karena kita sama sama single saat ini. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku ingin memiliki mu selamanya. Untuk diriku, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat di pagi hari dan orang yang kuajak berbicara sebelum aku terlelap"

"aku ingin mebuatmu bahagia karena kebahagiaanmu adalah surge bagiku, aku ingin menjadi orang yang disaat kita bertangkar kau akan tetap disampingku karena hanya kau akan kehilangan jika aku tak ada disisimu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu kau pikirkan jika kita berdua berjauhan dan ketika kita bertemu kembali kau akan memelukku dan menciumku"

"aku ingin kau merawatku sampai kapanpun dan aku akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun, oh.. aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo seolah olah sedang berperang dengan pikirannya, dia hanya berdiri terpaku.

"Jika kau menolak, silakan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jika kau menerimaku, masuklah ke mobil. Apapun jawaban mu akan aku hargai. Aku tak akan memaksa"

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Junmyeon, tangannya memegang pipi Junmyeon. Air mata membasahi pipi mereka berdua. "Kau cengeng sekali" kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"kau juga cengeng" Junmyeon memberikan senyumnya.

"I love you too"


End file.
